Crash Course in Murder
Crash Course in Murder 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the ninth case in Harwell. It takes place in Emerald Green Parks appearing as the third case of the district. Plot Previously, Adam told Brooklyn and the Player that a huge storm is about to hit Harwell. Later when the storm calmed down, the duo headed out to the streets to see if anyone got badly injured. Outside, they came across the dead body of taxi driver Marvin Patton, dead in his taxi with his nose bleeding. Shortly after securing the crime scene, crisis worker Angela Earl approached the duo, asking if everything is alright. Later on, the detectives discovered that the victim has just returned from a local car wash before being murdered, so they looked around there, trying to find any good evidence. They then also suspected car wash wroker and ex-con Craig Dawson, who helped the victim when he was there, and writer Tracy Paige, who forgot her bag at the carwash, but said that she didn't know the victim. After that, Chief Rose told the duo that they should check out the emergency bunker near the center of town. There, the detectives found a flashlight with the victim's blood on it, leading to the conclusion that the killer owns a storm survival kit. They also discovered that the victim had a psychiatrist named Natalia Lewis, who was then added as a suspect. Mayor Jackson Harward was also suspected after finding a note in the emergency bunker, saying that he should call Marvin. When questioned about this, he said that Marvin was his go-to taxi driver to call. They also found out that the victim and crisis worker Angela Earl were in a short relationship before she broke up with him. Finally, psychiatrist Natalia Lewis was arrested for Marvin Patton's murder. Natalia confessed to the murder, saying that Marvin was a very dangerous man. She explained it, saying that he had major mental problems, leading him to do very strange and dangerous things like stalking writer Tracy Paige and almost killing mayor Jackson Harward in an intentional car crash. Natalia tried to heal these problems, but was unsuccessful, leading even her to become insane. She couldn't handle anything Marvin did anymore, so she decided to get rid of him, to protect her and everyone he proposed a threat to. At the trial, Judge Blade understood what a threat Marvin was, but still didn't spare Natalia, sentencing her to 15 years in prison. After the trial, the storm hit Harwell with one last strong shower of rain and wind. Just as the storm started again, the duo recieved a call from crisis worker Angela Earl, saying that they need to come to the emergency bunker ASAP! There, Angela said that a little girl lost a pendant with a photo of her recently deceased mother in the storm and wants it back, so the duo went out to the streets to find it. They gave it back to Mary and she thanked them. Later, Chied Rose wanted the detectives to see him in his office. There, he said that he is scared about Sumati's protest and what they could do if they really try to protect the forest with everything they had, so he wants that April goes undercover to see what they are doing. The duo goes to see Charity Kemp, who is now the new protest leader after Sumati's murder. After finding her book with a list of all the members at the emergency bunker, she said that the protest is not trying to harm anyone or anything, they just want to raise awareness. The detectives found out that the protest still has room for more members, they tell April that everything is set and that she could now try to join. As the investigation was coming to a close, the team get a call from someone, saying that there has been a murder at a local museum... Summary Victm * 'Marvin Patton '(Found electrocuted in his taxi with its windows broken) ' Murder Weapon * '''Stun Gun' Killer * Natalia Lewis Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect eats donuts. *This suspect owns a storm survival kit. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect eats donuts. *This suspect owns a storm survival kit. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes antidepressants. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes antidepressants. *This suspect eats donuts. *This suspect owns a storm survival kit. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats donuts. *This suspect owns a storm survival kit. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes antidepressants. *The killer eats donuts. *The killer owns a storm survival kit. *The killer is female. *The killer has blood type A-. Crime Scenes Chapter 1 * Investigate Stormy Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Hat, Faded Ticket; New Suspect: Angela Earl; Victim identified: Marvin Patton) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer takes antidepressants) * Examine Victim's Hat. (Result: Grease) * Analyse Grease. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer eats donuts) * Confront Angela about the situation * Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: New Crime Scene: Car Wash) * Investigate Car Wash. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Leather Bag) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Craig Dawson) * Ask Craig about the victim. * Examine Leather Bag. (Result: New Suspect: Tracy Paige) * Give Mrs Paige her bag back. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Safety Bunker. (Clues: Bloody Flashlight, Locked Phone, Torn Paper) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unknown Phone) * Analyse Unknown Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Natalia Lewis) * Give Natalia her phone back. (Result: Natalia takes antidepressants, Natalia eats donuts) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Handwriting) * Analyse Handwriting. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Jackson Harward) * Confront Jackson about the note. (Result: Jackson eats donuts) * Analyse Bloody Flashlight. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer owns a storm survival kit; Angela owns a storm survival kit; New Crime Scene: Machinery) * Investigate Machinery. (Clues: Faded Photo; Talk to Craig Dawson again) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Talk to Angela Earl again) * Ask Angela about her relationship with the victim. (Result: Angela takes antidepressants, Angela eats donuts) * Talk with Craig again. (Result: Craig takes antidepressants, Craig eats donuts, Craig owns a storm survival kit) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Computer Screens. (Clues: Wet Documents, Jacket, Security Camera) * Examine Wet Documents. (Result: Restraining Order) * Analyse Restraining Order. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Tracy Paige) * Question Tracy about the restraining order. (Result: Tracy takes antidepressants) * Examine Jacket. (Result: Check) * Analyse Check. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Jackson Harward again) * Confront Mayor Harward about the check. (Result: Jackson owns a storm survival kit) * Analyse Security Camera. (03:00:00) (Result: Natalia owns a storm survival kit) * Investigate Taxi. (Result: Glass Pieces, Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Stun Gun) * Examine Glass Pieces. (Result: Bloody Glass Shard) * Analyse Stun Gun. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer is female) * Analyse Bloody Glass Shard. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has blood type A-) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Dead in the Depths (3/6)! Dead in the Depths (3/6) * See what Angela wants. (Result: New Clues on Stormy Street) * Investigate Stormy Street. (Clues: Debris) * Examine Debris. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Mary Maynard) * Give Mary her pendant back. (Reward: Free Burger) * Talk with Chief Rose. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Charity Kemp) * Ask Charity about the protest. (Result: New Clues on Emergency Bunker) * Investigate Emergency Bunker. (Clues: Faded Book) * Examine Faded Book. (Result: Talk to Charity Kemp again) * Give Charity her member book back. (Reward: Protestor Clothes; New Quasi-Suspect: April Bennett) * Tell April about the protest. (Reward: 10,000 Coins) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Emerald Green Parks Category:Cases in Harwell